The present invention relates to a kinematic enhancement device for automotive wheel assemblies.
In an impact event, automotive components may be displaced due to applied forces. An automotive vehicle may include a structural frame and body, which may absorb energy in the event of an impact event. A wheel assembly mounted outboard of a frame rail may become displaced during the impact event and the displacement may be in an orientation that is less desirable than displacements in other orientations or directions.